Virtud
by DoBeDoBeDo
Summary: Siete virtudes. Siete drabbles sobre los personajes de Death Note. TERMINADO.
1. Caridad

Notas: otra colección. Esta vez, de mis parejas preferidas, tomando virtudes como base. Por supuesto, habrá toda clase de advertencias. Pero esta vez, paso :P

Pareja: Matsuda/Sayu

Caridad: sentimiento que impulsa a las personas a la solidaridad con sus semejantes.

Llueve en el cementerio. Parece de noche, pero son las doce del mediodía. Muy poca gente se ha reunido, y muchos de los que están allí desearían estar en otra parte.

Sayu abraza a su madre con fuerza. Es difícil precisar quien llora con mayor intensidad. Ambas perdieron a otro miembro de la familia, y él...

-¿Cómo...cómo murió él?-pregunta la joven con un hilo de voz. Matsuda agacha la cabeza.

_Asesinado por un shinigami, después de que descubriéramos que era Kira. Yo le disparé un par de veces, pero me detuvieron._

-Asesinado por Kira. Antes de que lo detuviéramos, Light quiso dispararle, pero no llegó a tiempo.

Sayu aferra su mano mientras contiene las lágrimas.

-No llores, por favor. Tu hermano fue muy valiente.

-Lo se, pero...ahora...mi madre...

-Ya veo...no te preocupes. Yo me encargaré de ustedes.

El abrazo que Sayu le da hace que valgan la pena las mentiras.


	2. Pureza

Pareja: Mello/Near. Algo de Matt/Near, si son paranoicos como servidora.

Pureza: ausencia de imperfecciones.

Near irradia pureza. Desde su -literalmente- blanco exterior, hasta su ágil mente. Near se controla, jamás actúa sin pensar, y se siente perdido entre tantos seres inferiores.

Así lo ve Mello. Tan diferente a él, tan lejano y perfecto, contemplando como la vida pasa, casi aburrido. Para él no hay retos y nada le supone una dificultad.

Es increíble como algo así puede irritar a alguien. Podría causar admiración, tal vez lástima por verlo tan solitario. Pero la pureza de Near pone a Mello iracundo. Y, cuando esa ira desaparece momentáneamente, es absorbida por un deseo de superación demasiado grande.

-Vamos, Mello, Roger se ha ido. Esta mañana dijiste que querías asaltar la cocina, y...

-Olvídalo. Tengo que memorizar siete capítulos todavía. Puedes ir solo, Matt.

Suspiro. Lo observo. Near logra grandes cosas incluso estando separado de Mello.


	3. Paciencia

Pareja: No hay. Esto es gen, hijos míos.

Paciencia: tranquilidad para esperar.

Rem está acostumbrada a esperar. Su vida ha sido muy larga, como corresponde a un shinigami responsable. Ha visto pasar muchas décadas, muchos años, todo gracias a su death note.

Las cosas suelen pasar rápido para ella. De hecho, le parece que fue ayer cuando Jelous se convirtió en polvo a su lado, dejando su cuaderno entre las cenizas, para salvar a la pequeña humana que tanto amaba.

Le parece que no ha transcurrido demasiado tiempo desde que se presentó frente a ella, entregándoselo, y prometiendo protegerla hasta el fin de sus días.

Eso la inquieta: Light Yagami la ha obligado a actuar de una forma que no había imaginado nunca. Sabe que morirá, y se pregunta qué pasará con Misa.

Misa morirá engañada, creyendo que le debe gratitud a Light. Lo último que Rem se pregunta es por qué esperó tanto para contarle la verdad. Luego, sólo puede deshacerse en el aire, igual que el salvador auténtico.


	4. Perseverancia

Pareja: Gevanni/Halle. O algo así.

Perseverancia: constancia o firmeza en la realización de algo.

Eran las cinco de la mañana. El falso cuaderno de Kira estaba casi listo. Gevanni se frotó los ojos con fuerza, disipando la neblina que amenazaba con cubrir su visión.

-Stephen, ¿te apetece...?

-No, _Halle_, por centésima vez: no quiero café.

-¿Cuánto tardarías en tomártelo? ¿Cinco minutos?

Gevanni la miró fastidiado. Como si copiar la letra ajena perfectamente en una noche, la cual había escrito millones de nombres, no fuera suficiente, tenía que tener a una mujer preocupada por su estado junto a él.

-Bien, dámelo-dijo al fin, suspirando sonoramente.

Halle le pasó una taza, visiblemente preocupada.

-Tendré que irme de nuevo. Si necesitas algo...

-...podré suministrármelo solo. Gracias.

Ridner rodó los ojos con pesar, dispuesta a abandonar la habitación.


	5. Concentración

Pareja: Raye/Naomi.

Concentración: estado mental que permite reflexionar sobre una sola cosa y mantener la atención en ella.

Raye no pudo menos que reír al enterarse de que una mujer japonesa trabajaba como policía. Como muchos norteamericanos, no podía imaginar a una pichona de geisha deteniendo criminales.

Su sorpresa al conocerla fue grande. La mujer tenía carácter, sin duda. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la concentración que podía llegar a tener.

Cuando disparaba, parecía imposible que pudiera fallar. Las balas que salían de su pistola no se desviaban de su trayectoria ni por un milímetro.

La expresión de su rostro se volvía algo oscura, fijando la vista en su objetivo.

A Raye las sorpresas le gustaban. Aunque fueran un poco extrañas, o inusuales.


	6. Consagración

Pareja: un poco de Mikami/Takada, creo o.o. Algo de Mikami/Light, definitivamente.

Consagración: entrega o dedicación a Dios de alguna cosa o acción.

_Todas_ las acciones de Takada, desde que Kira apareció, fueron en beneficio suyo. Takada sabía que de alguna forma él sabría lo que había hecho, y anhelaba poder conocerlo.

Y terminó muerta.

Se lo merecía. Nadie me quitará el puesto que Kami-sama ha reservado para mí junto a él. Yo tuve que trabajar más duro que ella para conseguirlo.

Si bien no diferimos demasiado, Takada jamás me cayó bien. Las personas que se creen demasiado son odiosas. El bajo perfil es una de las mejores cosas que he conocido.

Lástima que ella no lo supiera. Lástima.


	7. Desinterés

Pareja: Aiber/Wedy.

Desinterés: desapego de todo provecho personal.

Los estafadores nunca hacen nada desinteresadamente. Siempre piensan en qué retribución les traerá cada una de sus acciones. Tal vez, en el futuro, agradezcan haber hecho determinado movimiento que los desfavoreció en otro tiempo.

Necesitan hacerlo. O, al menos, eso decía su mentor, cuando lo 'entrenaba'.

Por eso, Aiber dudó al recibir el llamado de L. El dinero que podía recibir no merecía desperdiciar tanto tiempo.

-¿Trabajaré solo?-inquirió, acercándose al teléfono.

-No-respondió Watari-, Wedy ha aceptado ayudarnos.

-Lo haré.


End file.
